Gabriela earns a base salary of $150.00 every week with an additional 7% commission on everything she sells. If Gabriela sold $550.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Explanation: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{7}{100}$ which is also equal to $7 \div 100$ $7 \div 100 = 0.07$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.07$ $\times$ $$550.00$ $=$ $$38.50$ We can find the total salary for Gabriela by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$38.50$ $+$ $$150.00$ $=$ $$188.50$ The total salary Gabriela made last week was $$188.50$.